


It Was Love

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The look on Ray's face gave him pause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaizoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaizoku/gifts).



> Written anonymously for Kaizoku on Valentine's Day 2008

The look on Ray's face gave him pause.

He wasn't quite sure how to describe the expression on Ray's face. It was a strange combination of frustration, exasperation, affection, protectiveness and...love. Yes, it was love.

He'd never before seen such a look directed at him. Certainly not from Victoria, in spite of her assertions of love. Not from the rare others that he'd let into his life long enough to touch his body but not his heart. Not from his distant father, for whom he'd spent so much of his life trying to please. Only Ray had ever looked at him like that.

-fin-


End file.
